theeighthphoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rule I Listen to the Administrators The administration is here to help. We will enforce the rules. We are not here to help you fight another faction, or aid your friends. We will kick or ban anyone who violates the written and spoken rules. What the administrators do shall not be contested by the players. Administrator actions are considered just and fair, unless brought to the attention of the rest of the administration. Helping the administration will not earn you a bonus reward. Rule II You are here to roleplay Our server is created in the sense that the players will roleplay to their best abilities. We do not expect every player to speak old english. We utilize the Courier plugin to make sending messages across the continent easy and convenient. We do not have a World-Wide chat option, because we want to enhance the medieval/roleplay feel of our server. Rule III Do not try to glitch through protections. We use World Guard protections for a reason. To keep the items that people have chosen safe. If we wanted you to go and steal every tinker and toy that another player has we would not be using world guard. The administration is all too familiar with possible glitches to get around protections. If we see a report of possible glitching, or if magically someones protected items pop up in your home. Count on a vigorous investigation by the administration. Rule IV Abide to obvious building styles. All we ask, is that you are sensible in your building. If you live in an elven swamp city, then don’t build a medieval style home. Keeping the homes and shops in style adds to the epicness of a town or city. Rule V XP and Mob Farms are Prohibited. The making and usage of XP and Mob Farms is strictly prohibited. It is considered cheating on the highest offense. We encourage fair play, and that includes walking 300 blocks to the nearest mob for XP if needed. Once an Administrator gets valid information on a potential farm, anti-griefing and logging tools will be used to find the guilty party. Rule VI Administrators are not your parents. Administrators are not going to try to solve player disagreements. In other words, we are not your mum and dad who will say that one is right and one is wrong. We like to see some self-reliance in our players. Handle your own disputes in an orderly manner. If a dispute is to affect a whole faction, then the administration will do it’s best to resolve it. Rule VII Mods are forbidden. Only the plugins that we have installed into Spoutcraft and our server may be used. If you have any external mod please remove it before logging on to the server. If you log on with a mod installed you will be automatically kicked and put on our watch list. We recommend you only use regular Minecraft for mods to prevent your name popping on to our watch list by accident. Rule VIII Be a good team player. We ask that the players use sensible language and respect to others. The administration makes mistakes like everyone else so please do not freak out when the occasional swear flies into chat. Respecting other players will make friends, not enemies. You put a large smile on every administrators face when you show anyone respect. We will respect you, as long as you respect others. Please read these rules carefully!